The Mysterious Theif
by Ayaka Anderson
Summary: What happens when a magic-using theif (there is just one, right) breaks into a high security vault in an attempt to steal an ancient artifact? Better find out! Please R&R!
1. The Call

Oh, uh, hello there. I see people are actually reading this. Mwahaha! Well, this would be my first official on-the-web story, so please be nice if you read it and review! Oh, almost forgot something…

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own Teen Titans. Other, more richer and important people do…

Prologue: The Mysterious Thief

"What the—hey, that was a cheap shot, Cyborg!"

"It was not."

"Was too! That was totally… HAH!"

"AAH! Hey, you just—Aw, that's it, man, you are going down!"

Robin sighed and looked up from the blueprints of the new security compound he had received from the police yesterday. He couldn't concentrate with Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling at each other while they were playing video games. "Could you two please keep it…"

A large explosion sounded from the television, followed by an angry yell from Beast Boy. "Dude! What did you blow up my car for!"

Robin groaned as the two got into another heated argument. He picked up the blueprints and walked up the steps. The door slides open just as Starfire flies into the room. "Robin! I have been searching everywhere for you! Have you seen Raven?"

Robin shrugged. "No, Star, sorry. Isn't she up in her room?"

"I knocked on her door, but there was no response. I thought that perhaps she was down here with everybody else, unless she did not want to be disturbed, but she would have said so. Robin, were you going to leave?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I was just looking over these blue prints. I figured I could study them better up in my-" Robin was interrupted by the loud blaring of the emergency sirens. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up from their argument as Robin dropped the blueprints and hopped over the couch. A map of the city appeared on the screen with a blinking red light by the new security compound.

Raven bursts into the room. "What's going on?"

Robin looks up at everybody. "Somebody has broken into the new security compound! Titans! Let's go!"


	2. Burning Building

Hehe, sorry, I got a bit side-tracked. Anyway, now it's time for the story to actually start unraveling! And feel free to R&R everyone!

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Thief

Beast Boy was the first to arrive on the scene. Rapidly changing from falcon to himself, he landed right outside the large 5-story building that served as the new security compound. He gasped at what he saw.

It looked as though something had taken a large bite out of the left of the building. Smoke was spewing out of the building and flames were jumping out several windows. Several bodies lay strewn out in various unnatural positions. Beast Boy ran over to one of them and saw he was a security guard.

Beast Boy lightly shook the guard's shoulder. "Hey, dude! Wake up!"

The guard moaned and opened his eyes. "Ooh.. what the devil happened? Who are you?"

"My name's Beast Boy. I'm here to help. Do you remember what happened?"

Just then, the rest of the Titans arrived. Starfire dropped from the sky above Beast Boy and, seeing the injured guard, gasped. She helped him sit up. "Oh my goodness! Sir enforcer of the peace, are you all right?"

The guard, no doubt confused, simply nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, my dear… what's going on?"

Robin, followed by Raven and Cyborg, ran over to the security guard. Robin knelt down next to him and tried to fill him in on what he knew. "Sir, we received a report that this place was under some sort of an attack. Do you remember anything that happened?"

The guard looked around at all the teenagers, reluctant to speak. Finally, he spoke. "All I remember is joking with my buddy, Frank. The next thing I know, there's this huge explosion and I go flying forward. I think I crashed through the window. I don't remember much else."

Robin nods. "All right. Thanks. Star, Cyborg, can you stay out here and make sure everyone else is ok?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, sure thing, man. You goin' in?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful. If you need backup, we'll be out here. C'mon, Starfire." He and Starfire walked towards the other fallen gaurds.

Raven looked Robin in the eyes. "Robin, do you think it was _him_?"

Robin knew very well who she meant. She was referring to Slade. "No, I don't. Giant explosions don't really fit Slade. Then again, I'm not ruling anything else right now. We need to get inside and find out what's going on. I'll go in first, then I'll give the ok and you two come in behind me."

Beast Boy and Raven nodded and followed Robin up close to the front of the burning building. Beast Boy shuddered a little. "Dude, this place is giving me the heebie jeebies."

Raven smirked. "Scared of a building, Beast Boy?"

He laughed. "Who me? Afraid? Of course—" There was a large groan and he yelped and hopped up into Raven's arms. "What was that!"

Raven glared at him. "It was a steel beam bending somewhere inside. Get down!" She dropped him onto the ground.

Laughing nervously, Beast Boy stood up and brushed himself off. "Heh… heh… yeah, I knew that."

Robin sighed and slowly walked inside. The power had been cut so it was extremely dark inside. There were overturned desks, chairs, drawers, and other normal office supplies scattered all over the place. Seeing nothing too dangerous, Robin whistled to the others outside. They joined him shortly and the three walked deeper into the darkness.


	3. She Broke the Code

All righties, time for some action! I know that first 2 parts have been a little lacking in the action and all that, but I promise things will get better from here on out! And please, if you read it, leave me a review!

Chapter 2

A large rhinoceros bashed through a large steel door. The hinges snapped and the door flew across the room, crashing into the floor and grinding to a halt. The rhino snorted and stamped his foot triumphantly.

Robin and Raven walked into the room. Robin glanced around. "The lights are out. Whoever came in must have cut all the electricity in the building, even the back up generators."

Raven crossed her arms. "Are you sure that there are back up generators?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah. I was just looking at the blue prints a little while ago. There was a back up generator in some sort of storage closet upstairs and there's a bigger one down two basements from the first level."

"So… where are we now?"

"I think we're right by the stairwell, and since we all ready hopped down that hole in the floor, we're most likely in the first basement." Robin walked farther into the room. "But it's too dark to see anything."

The rhino shifted back into Beast Boy. "Oh, hey, I know!" He quickly shifted into a lightning bug and flew around in a circle, blinking brightly twice.

Raven and Robin both sighed. A very annoyed look crossed Raven's face. "Listen, Beast Boy, we don't have time for your jokes. Somebody or something is in this place looking for something, and we need to find out what—"

_ Crash! _There was a loud explosion followed by the dull glow of some sort of red fire. It echoed from the right.

Robin took off running. "Titans, let's move it!"

Raven floated up off the floor and flew after him. The lightning bug blinked once. "Guys! Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Shifting into a jaguar, Beast Boy ran after Robin and Raven.

_Meanwhile…_

Cyborg was busy inspecting one of the broken security panels on the outside of the building when a shout from Starfire interrupted him. He looked up and saw Starfire flying over towards him. "Star, what's up?"

"Cyborg! Come quickly! There is an injured man over there. He claims to know what happened, but he confuses me. Perhaps you can be of some sort of assistance. He cannot move, for his right leg is broken."

Shrugging to himself, Cyborg got up and followed Starfire over to where a man dressed in a policeman's outfit was laying on the ground. Starfire landed on the ground and knelt next to him. "I have brought my friend. Please, tell him what you have told me."

"She broke the code… 551678qshespet74… and she knew it, just like that…" The man coughed, gasping for breath.

Cyborg looked at Starfire, confused. Starfire shook her head. Cyborg knelt down on the other side of the man. "Hey, man, it's gonna be all right. What do you mean, she broke the code? Who broke what code?"

"551678qshespet74… she knew it… only 5 people know it… including myself…"

"What code? What's it for? And who is she? The person who broke in is a female?"

"She knew it… she broke it in one try…" The man mumbled some other incoherent things to himself before passing out.

Cyborg looked over at Starfire. "Star, do you understand anything he's saying?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. What he says is… well, confusing. I thought that perhaps you would know."

Cyborg sighed. "Well, maybe what he said will come in handy, somehow. Here's what I can figure out. Some sort of female broke into this place or was all ready inside and broke through some sort of high security vault, maybe, and used that code. 55.. something. Hey Star, keep an eye on him, and if he wakes up, ask him what that code means."

"All right. What will you do?"

"I'm gonna try to figure out what happened to the security panel. It looks like it was fried, but none of the wires are cut or burnt or anything." He got up and walked back towards the security panel.


	4. The Ancient Artifact

Aw, thank you so much for the reviews, Rika and Digi. It may sound sappy, but thanks for the encouragement. I'll work on Raven's personality. I'll try to, at least.

Chapter 3

"Tell me where it is!"

"I sw-swear I don't know! I just work here part time, ma'am, honest! They don't tell me nothing, they just said to stand here and n-not let anybody inside! Eh— y-you're ch-choking me!"

"Let go of him!" Two of Robin's birderangs flew towards a figure in a black cloak that had some poor college kid security guard in a chokehold. The figure hurled the security guard down into the floor and jumped up into a split and avoiding the birderangs.

The figure jumped forward into a handspring and propelled herself through the air and onto a large pile of metal storage boxes. There was a fierce cry that cut through the air as a peregrine falcon swooped down at the figure. The falcon grabbed hold of the figure's cloak and flew up, the fabric starting to rip.

"Stupid bird! Let go of my hood!" The figure held her arms up and a small blue orb appeared there. The figure hurled the orb up into the falcon. Caught off guard, the falcon screeched as several hundred jolts of electricity flew threw his body. The falcon changed back into Beast Boy and landed on the ground.

The figure ran across the top of the boxes. Robin suddenly jumped up in front of them, pulling out his staff. He spun it around and held it out, falling back into a defensive position. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The figure growled and took a few steps backwards. "I want you to move. You're in my way." The figure then took a running leap at Robin. Robin sidestepped them and swung his staff up towards their gut. The figure fell back, avoiding Robin's staff, and jumped backwards off of the boxes.

A glowing black pole flew out from nowhere and conked the figure in the head, knocking them off balance as they landed on the ground and fell back onto her bottom. Raven materialized out of the shadows. "If you give up now, we won't hurt you."

The figure yelled in a fit of rage and lunged forward at Raven, forming two more blue orbs and hurling them at Raven. Raven formed a force field around herself and the orbs bounced off. The figure took off running across the room with Raven in hot pursuit.

Beast Boy sat up from the ground. "Oh man, what happened? AAH!" He curled up into a ball to avoid being trampled by the figure and Raven. He got back up. "What's going on!"

Robin jumped down and landed a few inches away from Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, get up and follow them!" He ran after Raven and the mysterious figure.

Beast Boy grumbles. "I knew that…" He runs after Robin.

Raven corners the figure in a small room. Using her magic, she shuts the door behind her and lands on the floor. "Just give up. There's no way out of here, and you aren't getting past me."

The figure looked around frantically. "Oh yeah? That's what you think!" The figure leapt backwards and went right through the wall. Raven ran after her, going right through the wall as if it wasn't even there.

Raven stopped as she went through the wall. She looked ahead at a small counter. There was a glass case over it, which was currently being lifted up by the figure. Under the glass case was a small blue crystalized stone. Raven gasped, realizing what it was. She ran forward, trying to grab the stone before the figure did. "No! Don't!"

Robin pounded at the door. It had locked itself when Raven had shut it, and there seemed to be no way of breaking it down. "Raven! Raven! Are you in there! Raven!"

Beast Boy spotted a small object sticking out of the wall. It looked like a fancy and expensive calculator. "Hey, Robin, check this out." He pressed a few buttons and the word "Error!" flashed across the screen.

Robin looked at it. "That must be some sort of locking system. Maybe Cyborg would know how to—"

The ground shook and knocked both Beast Boy and Robin to the floor. As soon as it started, it ended. Robin and Beast Boy sat there, looking a little confused.

Beast Boy blinked. "What was that?"

Robin stood up. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Raven!" He started to pound on the door again. "Raven!"

Cliff hangers are so evil, aren't they? Sorry to leave everyone hanging like this. I'd love to hear your ideas on what you think is going to happen.


End file.
